Good Morning, Daughter
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: All Hermione Granger wanted was to be at Draco's side. To be owned by him, him alone. So she sets on a desperate time travel back to him. But something goes wrong. DMXHG Last Story.


**Author's Notes:** Well, here's the last story for the Tragic Week. Hope you enjoy it. I was, should I say, distracted by some Harry Potter facts such as Astoria Greengrass and Hannah Abott facts.

Song of Inspiration: **Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**

* * *

**Good Morning, Daughter**

She hated him bit by bit.

She hated him strand by strand.

And she was hopelessly in love… with him.

* * *

"Cat caught your tongue, _mudblood_?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron hissed dangerously as he stood in front of Hermione. Once again, Draco Malfoy had been insulting Hermione just like all the other days. It was like his daily routine to throw hurtful comments and insults at her.

Hermione could only glare at him, her books clutched at her chest. Harry was holding her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It's ayt, Mione. Don't let it come to you." He whispered soothingly. Well, perhaps, our cunning Draco Malfoy went _too_ far after all.

"Well Malfoy, think what you want to think. But don't flatter yourself on something that's _obviously_ false." She held her face high, and faced him with equal dignity and pride.

"Well Granger, never thought something wrong would come out from your mouth." He smirked, and with that, he left, Blaise Zabini tailing behind.

* * *

"Damn that Malfoy. I wonder who gave him that _absurd _idea." Ron said angrily as he stepped onto the portrait hole. Harry just gave him a shrug and turned to a silent Hermione.

'_Was that just a mere coincidence?'_

"I don't even know. And surely, Harry, Ron, I don't care. Hah. It's probably the other way around." She smirked. Ron gave her a disgusted look and Harry was pretending to puke.

"Oh shut it. I was just joking. Boys." She rolled her eyes and continued to her dormitory. Harry and Ron was laughing as she exited to her simple abode—her bed.

Flopping down onto her bed, she sighed deeply as thoughts about what happened awhile ago bombarded her mind.

_Flashback_

The golden trio was just leaving the crowded Great Hall to proceed to the Astronomy Tower to eat. However, their way was blocked with a certain blond by the name of Draco Malfoy, with his trusty sidekick, Blaise Zabini.

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger." He smiled playfully at her. Somehow, his insults now were just directly thrown at her, completely ignoring Harry and Ron.

"I wouldn't call this fancy." Hermione raised her right brow. She looked from Draco to Blaise, and back to Draco. He was wearing his daily Hogwarts Robes, his head all high as usual.

"Well, really Granger. Maybe we should need some time to snog to lessen things between us." He suddenly said and winked. Ron's ears turned a shade of deep scarlet and Harry suddenly went beside her.

"Wh-what?" She found her throat dry.

"Oh yes, and I also remember someone telling me that you have this little crush on me..." His smirk widened as Blaise started to snigger beside him.

"_Oh yes, and I also remember someone telling me that you have this little crush on me..."_

What the hell was that? She had not seen that coming at all. And for the first time in Malfoy's life, (probably according to Hermione) he was RIGHT.

**Dead, damn right.**

She did fancy him. Ever since they were first years. She was hopelessly in love with him. Dreaming things that would surely send her two bestfriends disowning her. Yes, she was IN LOVE with the man she was bred to hate. (LOL)

**Draco Fucking Malfoy.**

"_Cat caught your tongue, mudblood?"_

Mudblood. One word, a large division. This was one of the reasons why she could never be with him. Because of her oh-so dirty blood as he calls it.

Hermione sighed sadly. How ironic. Loving someone who doesn't love you back. Aren't this how the dramas are? She never really thought that these situations happen in real life. She had punched him and everything. She had brought misery to his life, and so does he to hers.

She wondered if she were just nice to him? If she didn't fight back? She wondered what would happen then.

Suddenly, a thought hit her mind, slapping her hard in the face.

_The Time-turner!_

She can go back to time to correct her mistakes and probably be with him! She felt so happy having found a new way. Yet, it also meant having to leave this life behind.

But, she had also remembered something.

"Remember Ms. Granger, overuse of the time-turner can fully alter your fate/past/present. I suggest you use it if the cause is of great importance."

Yeah, probably, she might have already overused it. But, she is doing this because of something important. To be with Draco Malfoy.

She sighed again. Was she that head over heels for Draco? So much that she's willing to risk everything?

**Hell, yes.**

With that, she got her time-turner and turned it 8 times.

* * *

Everything felt so blur. It was not like when she used to time travel. This was definitely something weirder and harder. She was being dragged too hard into the middle of the portal. And everything around her was moving just too fast.

_Something was definitely wrong._

She screamed loudly as the portal burst into a big hurricane, swallowing everything around her. Her bed, her things, Parvati's closet…everything was slowly whirling around her.

And she fainted.

* * *

Her eyes cracked open. The scene before her was overwhelming.

It was the _Malfoy Manor_.

Her eyes widened with confusion. Surely she had not been here before? Or did she? Or was she misled to the future? Was this even her future? Could be that the time-turner had somehow placed her in the future instead of the past? Or did it alter her fate?

She looked around her, her eyes scanning the surrounding quickly. She was currently seated in a chair at the dining table. The food was already served, yet no one was eating. There were 3 plates…

She instantly looked at her left to see Draco, about the age of 32 now, his eyes closed, silently breathing, as if praying. But no one was at her right though there were 3 plates served. She could see house elves moving around the large Dining Room.

Excitement and happiness burst inside her. This was it! She was with Draco! She was living at the Manor! Merlin's pants! She was Draco's wife!

She touched her face, feeling for changes.

That's odd. She felt young. So young. She felt like she was just 14 or something. And she also felt so small. Why the hell was that?

Suddenly, Draco opened his eyes and turned to her. Steels pierced chocolates. His face broke into a smile sent directly just for her and all she could do was smile back.

"Good Morning." She chirped happily gazing at his steel orbs with passion. Draco chuckled and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

_"Good Morning, daughter."_

* * *

**End Notes: **People need some explanations? Anyway, in the end, Hermione really DID alter time and had ended up as Draco's daughter. Now, if you want a sequel to this, you may say so. I'm quite thinking already about this. I'm placing Albus Dumbledore as Voldemort and Voldemort will turn out to be Remus Lupin. And such and such.

Leave me Reviews people...

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
